Mercy Killing
by BlackxValentine
Summary: Nick, Rochelle, Ellis and Coach find the bodies of a family. Affecting one of the survivors in a way no one expected.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Left 4 Dead 2**

**This came to me while watching 'The Mist' and hearing the song 'The Host Of Seraphim by Dead can Dance' Watch the ending of The Mist and you'll probably see where I got the idea for this.

* * *

**

Ellis ran to the side, holding his gun out behind him and firing at the horde of Zombies that were gaining speed. They're blood splattered across the concrete, the sound of the undead falling into each other's blood sounding behind the group of survivors as they ran faster.

"Come on!" Rochelle screamed throwing her gun to the side as something caught her eye, out of the misty air came another zombie which was quickly shot in the throat and forehead before falling to the ground. Twitching and sickening gurgles erupting from it before it went limp, Rochelle turning to find Ellis inside a secured house.

Shutting the door and turning, she looked around at the house. The thick smell of blood and sweat was so strong her eyes watered while her stomach knotted, the smell was sneaking through the boards that covered the windows.

Running to a corner she doubled over, Coach looked away from her until she finished, pinching his nose shut his eyes scanned the room and saw Ellis come around the corner. The young mechanic's clothing was bloodied and torn from where some infected managed to grab him.

He was waving his hat in front of his face, "Man it stinks in here!" He shouted, Coach nodding. "Still can't get used to that smell."

"Hey, where's Nick at?" Ellis questioned shouldering his gun while putting his hat back on his head; Rochelle was beside them wiping her mouth with her arm before looking around again.

Coach cautiously walked into the next room, the floorboards squeaking under his shoes as he turned the corner to find Nick knelt down holding something in his arms.

He swallowed before slowly making his way to the other man, "Nick?" He whispered, reaching his teammate and putting a hand on his shoulder; the younger man's eyes moved to look at Coach. Small tears slowly falling down the conman's cheeks as Coach knelt down beside him, surprised to find Nick holding the body of a little boy.

The boy looked about 6 or 7 years old, a bite showing through his torn shirt. Coach bit his lip when he found the boy had been shot in the head; near them were two more bodies that were also shot in the head. 'They killed themselves because of the infection.'

Coach was so wrapped in his thoughts he didn't see Rochelle or Ellis come into the room, "Oh man." Ellis whispered at the sight of the three bodies. His eyes moving to Nick who still held the boy's body close to him, no one saying anything until Nick gently lowered the boy to the ground.

Getting onto his feet and walking past the three other survivors without a word, his footsteps echoed as he went into a room and shut the door. "Nick?" Rochelle said with worry as she made her way to the door, her hand touching the knob and beginning to turn it until Ellis's hand gripped her shoulder.

"Give him a minute."

Rochelle nodded, walking away from the door and into what was once a living room to join Coach who was resting on an old couch. "What happened to him? He was crying man, that ain't like Nick."

Before someone could say anything a shot was heard, Rochelle dropped her gun and ran into the room where Nick had gone a few minutes ago. Stopping at the doorway while Coach and Ellis ran past her, her eyes staring down at Nick's body that was on its side, a small photo lay behind him on the floor.

"No," Ellis said with worry as he moved Nick so he lay on his back, the conman's head fell to the side revealing a gunshot wound to his temple. "Why Nick, why'd you do this man!" Ellis yelled grabbing the dead man's jacket; his hands ripped away by Coach who held him as he hit the floor in anger.

Rochelle picked up the photo; it showed Nick sitting with a young boy in his arms, a big smile on his face as the boy held onto his neck. The little boy's head resting on his shoulder as they were standing in what looked like a living room.

Turning it over there was only one word on the back, _'Jacob.'_

Rochelle blinked while looking at the photo again then looking at Nick whose eyes stared at the wall half shut. Fresh tears on his face.

Kneeling down Rochelle gently turned his head towards her, wiping the tears from his face before shutting his eyes and kissing his cheek. Folding his hands over his chest and putting the photo under his hands, moving back as Coach laid the blanket over him, covering his face with hesitance.

"Be at peace." He whispered putting a hand on his friends blanket covered chest and saying a prayer, a single tear falling as Ellis and Rochelle prayed with him before standing.

Rochelle looked back at the body of their friend from the doorway; tears running down her face again as she slowly shut the door.

"Sleep well."

* * *

**This made me want to cry while writing it, and I'm sure you can probably guess the fate of his son. I don't normally write stories like this but I just couldn't get it out of my head.**


End file.
